


Steve Rogers and the Golden Egg

by bandaidsdontfixbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Lush Cosmetics, M/M, Massage, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Tony, kinda crack-y kinda not, lots of feels, okay done with tags bye, steve really likes bath bombs okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandaidsdontfixbuckybarnes/pseuds/bandaidsdontfixbuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff figured Steve really needed to get out of the tower more. This included a trip to Lush Cosmetics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and the Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> i was on lush’s app and i, saw one of their bath bombs/bubble bars and i imagined this crap so here you go, by the way in my universe Tony is relatively the same age as Steve so in his mid twenties maybe early thirties okay? He got the serum too so they can grow old. 
> 
> also this work was published first on my tumblr here: http://moonjvckeys.tumblr.com/post/147101289898/steve-rogers-and-the-golden-egg

**Steve Rogers and the Golden Egg-**

When looking at the Avengers you would typically stereotype them into something. Natasha being the “A-list” assassin, Clint being the eternal frat boy, Bruce being the one who does a lot of crap like weed, yoga, as well as being a Tea-o-holic, Thor, well he’s Thor, Tony being the arrogant/selfish genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and finally Steve being the poster boy for America.

While a good 95% of this is true, there is that extra 5%..

 

**LUSH 44 W 34th Street: Manhattan, New York**

“Wanda, why on Earth are you taking me to a luxury soap store?” Steve was getting too old for this. Wanda wanted to get out of the tower to buy herself some things and took Steve with her. Her claim to this was that Steve was still a 96 year old man who needed to be educated on the finer things in life. This being soaps and other luxury cosmetics.

“Steve, you are tucked into the office with tension and not doing anything for yourself, so it is my duty as your friend to show you the ups and downs in pampering yourself. We start with bathing.” Wanda’s hands began to glow pink with excitement. Seeing as she was still relatively new to her powers, she was often told to try and control it more. Since her power was connected to her brain mainly, her hands reacted the same way outside as her brain did inside.

Together they walked into the store and immediately Steve’s senses are roaring at him because of the smell. The serum enhanced his senses by 300% so everything was amplified to a painful jolt. Overwhelmed is all that he felt, the spices interlacing with the sweets, he does what any normal person would do when he doesn’t like how something smells, he grabs his nose and smells his sleeve in an attempt to ease his nostrils.

“Hello, welcome to Lush you guys! How may I help you today?” Steve jerks his head out of his hand and analyzes the woman in front of him. She had bright blue hair and large glasses that covered most of her face. Steve looked at her outfit and made sure there were no weapons involved. He only does this because one time he and Wanda went shopping together and someone figured out who they were and tried to kill them. After multiple seconds of the Brooklynite staring at the blue-haired employee, he turned to Wanda and nodded signalling that she was safe.

“We are looking for some bath bombs, bubble bars, and massage bars for my friend right here.” Wanda had a sly smirk on her face, obviously eager to be doing this for Steve.

The woman, Emily, led them to a section of the store were the massage bars were. Steve, still being affected by the smells, became intrigued with the massage bars despite the smell of the whole store. Emily the employee was telling them that the way they work is that you melt them with the warmth of your body and then either yourself or your partner gives you a massage. Steve’s mind went straight to his husband, Tony.

“See anything you like?” Emily the employee asked, Steve’s attention was ripped out of the dirty thing he was thinking about and into the attention of the two women. Wanda, being the elaborate mind reader, saw what he was thinking about and was an equal mix of disgusted and smug. So she picked up two massage bars for Steve, one called “Organic Therapy” and the other called “Wiccy Magic Muscles.” Steve grabbed a couple containers for them and held onto them, his entire body beginning to blush as his thoughts revamped.

Emily led them over to the bath bombs, very excited to show the pair their most loved item. In total, Steve bought twelve bath bombs. Five of which were a limited edition one called “Golden Egg” which had a ton of gold glitter in it.

With the purchase of the bath bombs, Steve also bought a few bubble bars, one called “Sunnyside” that he planned to pair with the “Golden Egg” bath bomb. To make things less awkward Steve made sure Wanda treated herself to anything she wanted. While they were waiting in line to buy everything with their three baskets, Steve had a strange feeling like people were staring at him. Looking around, he noticed that a few people were taking pictures of him and Wanda, they obviously were spotted. This was going to be so much fun for Pepper, seeing as she was the one who managed their PR.

“I don’t think our disguises worked, Wanda.” Steve had a smile plastered on his face. The whole situation being hilarious.

Wanda giggled taking off her hat to fix her hair. “Your disguises are never the best Captain, the same thing every time.” Sunglasses, a hat, and their street clothes. Steve really wanted to carry his shield but sacrifices had to be made for some sense of normalcy. “C’mon Steve, we’re next.” She pulled him up to the counter, where the cashier was shaking with excitement from meeting two Avengers.

As the cashier was struggling to list everything on the cash register, Steve felt two buzzes in his pocket, he figured this was either Sam chirping at him for being at this store or Tony just getting home from some SI meeting.

_From Tony: Lush huh? You gotta surprise for me when I get home?_

_To Tony: hush, you left me to babysit her dollface :P_

_From Tony: I better get a present when I get home for all the PR mess going on._

_From Tony: It’s actually hilarious, a big dude like you in Lush lol_

Steve blushed and placed his Stark Phone in his pocket. The cashier had finally finished by the time he looked up. He handed over his debit card without even looking at how much it was, trying to think of an escape plan. People were starting to gather outside and take even more pictures, Steve sighed when his phone buzzed again.

_From Tony: oh, I also sent a car:) Love you!_

_To Tony: You  read my mind darling, Love you as well_

Placing a hand protectively around Wanda the two rushed into the car that was waiting for them. As they got in the two of them began laughing because of everything they bought. (They had 5 bags to fit everything.)

~

**Avengers Tower: Manhattan, New York**

Wanda went to her floor she shared with Vision whilst Steve practically ran up to his and Tony’s floor an aroused buzz seeping into his pores. Walking into the living room he saw Tony in the kitchen making dinner for the couple, his shirt unbuttoned and hair disheveled from running his fingers nervously through it. Tony was humming some song his mother taught him on the piano when he was younger, his eyes were half lidded with exhaustion this showed that Steve clearly wasn’t going to “Do the Do” but just a non-sexual intimate night with Tony was all he needed. Steve placed his hands on each side of Tony’s hips, laying gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Did you have a good day today sweet cheeks?” Tony had a hint of mischievous in his voice, Steve’s hands roaming the plains of his abs and muscles. The blonde nodded his head still giving the Italian’s neck some much needed attention. “That’s good, dinner should be ready in five minutes. Would you set the table for me?” Steve reluctantly let go of Tony and went to the glass cabinet on the left grabbing two plates and two cups along with the silverware. He also went over to the record player that he insisted on having despite Tony’s whines, he put on a Frank Sinatra album during his Columbia Years. The music was soft and subtle adding to the mood.

“Friday, dim the lights please.” Steve asked while setting the forks and knives down. Tony began plating everything into perfection (much like everything else Tony did), he told Friday to take a picture of his plating as if he were a food blogger. He like photography weirdly enough, claiming it was _therapeutic_.  

The two sat across from each other, their feet entangling themselves under the table. They ate their meal in silence, a few questions about their day here and there but never keeping the conversation, just enjoying the other’s company. As they began to finish up Tony began to talk about Steve’s Lush trip.

“So are you going to use any of it tonight?” A spark was in his eye despite the pure tiredness from a very long day of working with world business leaders. Steve responded with a very soft ‘yes,’ cleaning off the wine glasses and dishes; placing them into the washer. It was now Steve’s turn to be smothered in soft kisses from Tony, now both of their hands roaming their bodies. Tony looked up into Steve’s blue eyes and whispered: “I don’t want to do anything tonight besides just be with you.” As the latter had guessed earlier, no sexual stuff, just intimacy. Steve nodded in understanding, grabbing the bags from the island where he had placed them when he got home.

Tony turned on the bathtub, which really should be claimed as a Jacuzzi or even a small pool but still had a warm feeling to it. Once it reached around halfway, Steve placed two of the “Golden Egg” in the bath, marveling in their brilliant color. “Are you going to use the bubble bar too?” Steve gasped in shock at Tony, this means he’s been to Lush before, he briefly remembers hearing Emily the employee mention something about pairing the two together. Tony laughed and grabbed the “Sunnyside” bubble bar and crushed it into the bath.

Steve began undressing Tony by the time their bath was finished. They were standing with their chests touching, exchanging kisses and touches while they stripped. Steve sat down first, groaning at the warm water touching his strained muscles, Tony sat down next, practically in Steve’s lap. Tony had Friday play the music from the kitchen into the bathroom, candles glowing. Together, the two sat there exchanging small talk of “I love you’s” among other things.

After a while, approximately two hours in case you were wondering, they decided to get out, their bodies glowing with glitter. Tony thought this was hilarious because of they were gay but also strangely arousing because they were literally glowing. Walking into their shared bedroom, Tony laid face down (still naked), groaning as his sore muscles were cushioned by their bed. Last minute, Steve thought it would be a great idea to use on of his massage bars, grabbing the one with the weird name “Wiccy” or something, he plopped himself on Tony’s lower back and began to massage his back and arm muscles, kissing tender spots ever so often.

“This is amazing, you need to go to Lush every week to buy this stuff.” Steve huffed out of his nose, exclaiming how Tony should go with him next time. They exchanged small talk like this for a few more minutes until Tony fell asleep, possibly into the deepest sleep he has ever been in. Steve kissed his forehead lovingly and placed the massage bar back into its case. He placed Tony under the covers, Steve scooping him in his arms, thinking how could he have ever lived this life.

He really does need to go to Lush more often.


End file.
